Crazy
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: And Yugi thought his show had a lot of it. – Requested by Matsukaze Tenma.


**Yugioh/Zexal crossover**

**Crazy**

**And Yugi thought his show had a lot of it. – Requested by Matsukaze Tenma.**

**(Nope. Still don't own this stuff.)**

* * *

Crazy

* * *

You ever watch an episode of your own show?

You ever think how cool it is to watch your monsters appear on the field, remembering that they were just inflatable dummies when you were working?

Well, when you work in the Yugioh world, such questions and thoughts are actually surprisingly quite common. Especially when the protagonist of the show that started it all is so small and cute, you can't help but see him in action again and again.

And it's even more common when those who follow after you decide to do a 'movie-thon' with you to see if you might have any suggestions about their show.

Well, guess what Yugi ended up getting stuck in? Give you a hint: it wasn't glue.

* * *

"I dunno, Yug," Joey said as they readied the chairs for the movie night. "I'm still stuck on that Next Generation Yu-Gi-Oh thing. I don't think I'd be able to get the new rules and everything."

"It's actually just called GX," Yugi said, placing a chair down. "And I wouldn't worry too much. There's always a new summoning that the show revolves around, so they probably won't focus too much on the older summons."

"Really? I didn't think the shows worked that way."

"Well, they do."

Joey shrugged, then got the table ready for their snacks. "So, this new hero guy; what's he like?"

"I haven't met him yet," Yugi had to admit. "But according to the director, he's the first hero to actually be," he looked up; "well..."

"Well what?"

Yugi chuckled. "Never mind. You'll see when he gets here."

Joey didn't bother asking any further questions. When Yugi got like that, it was typically because he didn't want to sound rude.

The reason for that particular lack of voice appeared approximately five seconds later.

"Kattobingu da ORE!"

Like a tornado, the young hero entered the tiny theater, a grin bright on his face. "Hey, Yugi," he said. "It's great to finally meet you! I'm Yuma Tsukumo!"

Joey blinked. "He's Yugi," he said, pointing to the much shorter actor. "I'm Joey."

Yuma looked to Yugi, who waved slightly. Then he said to Joey, "I thought the main character was taller than you."

Naturally, Yugi wasn't sure whether or not to laugh awkwardly or feel offended.

He did both.

"No, I'm the main character," he said firmly. "Yami is the main character that you're thinking of."

"Oh. Okay, well, never mind then."

Without wasting another minute, Yuma jumped into the air and landed on one of the chairs.

Then it broke beneath him and he hit the ground, dust appearing out of nowhere seconds afterwards.

"He's the new guy?" Joey asked.

Yugi could only nod.

This was going to be a long movie-thon.

* * *

Joey gave the theme song a thumbs-up during the first few minutes in.

_If life is a game, they say I can't win. I'll never amount to nothing. Tear me down before my life begins._

Apparently, the words got to him, so within three minutes of the show, he was hooked.

Then the episode got through its first ten minutes and it suddenly hit him what Yugi was trying to say prior to Yuma arriving.

The kid was a knucklehead.

"You lost a fight against walkin' trash cans?" he asked.

Yuma fought to hide the embarrassment that was rising on his face. "They started it," he said.

Yugi was the next to comment. "Is it possible to swim that far in one breath?"

"I don't know. Haven't really put my all into it yet."

"Nah. Just all of it," Joey quickly joked.

"Exactly. Wait. What?"

Yugi had to keep himself from laughing.

Fortunately, the next scenes assisted him.

Like Yuma losing his pendant to the Reginald kid.

After seeing him break the Emperor's Key in two with his heel, Yugi looked over to Joey. "It's you," he said, pointing to the purple-haired kid. Apparently, he was trying really hard not to laugh.

Joey jumped out of his chair. "Come on, Yug! That ain't me!" he argued. "I'm a whole lot betta' lookin'!"

"But didn't you also ruin the Millenium Puzzle before Yugi finished it?" Yuma asked.

Then Reginald laughed and kicked part of the pendant into the bushes. "Whoops," he said from the screen. "I am a bully!"

That put Joey back in his seat. "I'm gonna sock that guy right in the nose," he said.

"I'm sure he's gotten much nicer," Yugi said optimistically.

"Yeah, I'm really convinced," Joey replied, watching as the duelist in question walked off the screen.

Yuma could only duck.

* * *

Come Yuma's second turn in the duel, the term 'knucklehead' no longer applied. No sooner than he announced that he was playing a trap card face down, Joey smacked his head and leaned back in his chair. "You're not supposed to do that," he groaned.

"I know!" Yuma snapped. "I wasn't thinking!"

"I'm sure it'll work out in the end," Yugi said.

In reality, he was just being nice. He couldn't recall one other person who actually admitted to what the heck they had placed facedown on the field.

* * *

"Stand up," the blue alien on the screen said.

The big-screen Yuma just stared as the TO BE CONTINUED flashed before them and allowed the credits to roll.

Joey could only remain silent as the song died down.

"Joey, is something wrong?" Yugi asked.

"That's the spirit guy for the show?"

Of course Joey would be the one to ask that.

"Yeah," Yuma said with a grin. "He's kind of annoying, but a pretty great guy."

"But we just finished the episode," Joey argued. "How do you know he's a great guy?"

"We've handled the first six or seven episodes already."

Yugi nodded.

"Well, fine then," Joey said, getting up from his chair. "But you got a lot to learn, kid, if you want to be a great duelist like me."

"What do you mean?" Yuma asked.

"Well, for starters," Joey's face went red and leaned forward; "you don't tell anybody what kind of card you're settin' facedown!"

"Yikes!" Yuma shot into the air, breaking his second chair as he fell back to the ground.

Yugi laughed awkwardly.

That was Joey's only truly negative complaint for the entire episode.

The fact he laid a card facedown. And admitted to it on top of it.

* * *

**D.T.B: I am deeply sorry for the shortness. I want it to be longer, but there was little that came to me when I wanted it. The COMPLETE sign is up, yes, but if I can continue it, I will try my best.**


End file.
